


7B: The Apartment

by Wikiaddicted723



Series: A Slow Death Would Be Kinder [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Floorplan, Not a fic, Other, for visual reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wikiaddicted723/pseuds/Wikiaddicted723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Barnes is a successful, if amateur, interior decorator--when he gives a shit. </p><p>[The apartment, and what it eventually comes to look like, after many months, and many interventions from Sam, who keeps preaching that the space you live in actually does affect your mental health, and so it'd be really nice if Bucky actually lived someplace that had an actual bed with actual pillows and sheets, and maybe a tv and a couch, and a good laundry room. So get on that].</p>
            </blockquote>





	7B: The Apartment




End file.
